Love Hina Saga
by my-deep-thoughts
Summary: Keitaro finally tell Naru about his deepest feelings, will it get hot or not?
1. Love Hina 1

A deep red blush hovered over Keitaro's free-of-glasses face. 

"Naru I have to tell you something!" he said quickly and firmly, as his head hung forward and he bit his bottom lip.

"What do you want?!" she growled, they had been in the spring-water bath and he just barged in. Oh, that Keitaro really pissed her off. But without his glasses, a handsome aura seemed to gleam from him. 

"Naru Narusegawa , I l-" but he cut himself off quickly as Su came flying at him, foot extended and aimed at his pale face. Before even her toenail hit him, he grabbed her and slammed her beneath the water and yelled out. 

" I love you Naru!" and he ran off, leaving Su and Naru dumbfounded. 

"Oh!" Su hooted, giggling a lot, "I think you'll need these, I got a whole stash". Naru expected Su to pull out one of her usual, elephant covered bills, but instead Su pulled out plastic balloons.

"You have CONDOMS?" Naru yelped.

"Sure, I never know when I'll need um!" Su squealed.

"I hope you NEVER need them, Su" Naru mumbled harshly.

"Oh but you will..."she giggled. She saw the blank expression pasted on Naru's face and imitated her.

"I won't need anything tonight," she snapped and stormed off. Finally she found Keitaro, hiding under Mutsumi. She was acting as though his bony back was a chair, and giggled furiously.

"Oh My, Oh My," Mutsumi repeated, pressing her cupped hands to her face. Keitaro jumped as Naru's lean hand grabbed his back leg and dragged him up the staircase to her room.

"STUPID BAKA! You TOTALLY, embarrassed me in front of SU! Of all people.." she said, a sighing frown on her face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and kept touching his eyeball.

"Why are you touching your eye?" she wondered.

"I got contacts, and they are so annoying." he sighed. She caught his hand and glanced into his eye, plucking the eyelash from it. 

"There you go!" she smiled. He did look quite kawaii like this. She smiled. "All you need to do is work on you physique and hair, and you could be totally hotter then Se- no one." She blushed. She was over Seta, but he was still very sexy.

"Naru.." she heard Keitaro mumble.

"What is it n-" but she was cut off by...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is my first Fanfic, I love Love Hina...but I do not own it or any of the characters. They are owned by Ken Akimatsu. NOT ME!


	2. Love Hina 2

Keitaro pressed his lips to hers, and she felt like pulling away. But she couldn't, he was just so intriguing, and once you were on his side, there was no coming back. She sort of kissed back, she didn't know why. Finally, he pulled away and they both took a breath, staring at each other blankly.

"What the hell was that for?" Naru snapped. 

"I don't know, it felt right" Keitaro mumbled. 

"It was perfect," A dark voice mumble to herself, Keitaro nor Naru heard this. And before they knew it they were kissing again. The dark figure grinned evilly to herself and disappeared.

"Naru...I gotta go," Keitaro stood up and walked out to the cut-out hole in the floor, and jumped down. He couldn't make-out with her, THAT didn't seem right. 

Everyone stared at the two, during dinner. They ate silently, ignoring the eyes that beat their stares down on them. Mutsumi, of course couldn't hold back. Somehow she felt jealous, unlike her ditzy ways. 

"HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled out, pointing at Keitaro, and she stomped out of the room.

Shinobu, sighed and tears came to her eye, she as well left the table solemnly and tearfully. She was followed by Su, who mumbled something that sounded like '_I knew you'd need them'_ . They were left with Kitsune and Motoko. They frowned and stood up.

"And I began to think of compliments for him," Motoko said, as she left the table. "Whatever," Kitsune said and left angrily. Haruka stared at the two and puffed her cigarette, then left the table as well, following the other girls. 

"The hell?" Naru wondered.

"I don't know.." Keitaro sat feeling stupid. 

"I'll go find out.." Naru walked off, leaving Keitaro with a heap of dishes.

Keitaro sat alone the next, on sandy shores of the Hanata Beach. He sighed and played with the sand. His blue Hawaiian, button-down shirt, billowed in the wind. It was unbuttoned, revealing his pink chest, and he poured sand on his black, lengthy swim suit. A pink hand slid down his backbone.

"Hey there." Naru smiled, and sat down next to him. She wore a pale yellow button down, of course, unbuttoned. It uncovered her tie-dyed orange bathing suit, with a few white streaks.

"Hey!" he jumped a bit, a stared off in the distance. He wore his large glasses today, it didn't matter to Naru, she was blissful that the guy she liked, liked her back.

"I found out what happened," she sighed and stared off in the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~

This be the Second Chapter mate. If ye want to know the whole story, read part 1, duh.


	3. Love Hina 3

Naru pulled out a wad of apparent papers, from her bulging shirt pocket. Slowly, she handed them to the wondering Keitaro.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked, slowly opening one. He felt an automatic erection as his and Naru's heads, were pasted on top of two porn stars own, making it look very real.

"Yes well Kitsune, the evil child, took your picture and pasted it on some famous porn stars face and took mine and pasted it on Pamela or something, great news on our part...especially the kissing REAL one," she sighed and turned to the sunset. 

"Naru, we can't let some naive girl ruin this," he smiled and grabbed her hand. People stared and grinned at Keitaro. Lucky guy with hot chick, can't get any better. 

Keitaro was shocked as Naru leaned over and kissed, him. Slowly he was pulled down on top of her and they made out frantically. The sunset, the picture, Keitaro felt like having sex with her. But Naru was too conservative, he knew that.

Naru and Keitaro sat quietly in the Naru's bedroom and studied. She looked so cute as she frowned and tried to study. Keitaro glanced up at her, every so often, to make sure this was real. He had so far nearly had sex with Naru and she didn't complain. _Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky_, he thought to himself. They were interrupted by Su and Sally, running if with a camera and taking pictures of the two studying.

"I see where it's coming from," Sally said, snapping pictures, "First a little studying then a little STUDYING". She giggled with delight as the two were chased off by Keitaro. Finally, he ran back, his blue button-down shirt, open revealing his chest, and he breathed hard. HE dusted off his baggy khakis and sat down. She didn't move at all. He sighed.

"Naru do you think we can ever study?" he thought out loud.

"We are studying," she said rubbing her temples and staring at the books.

"No I mean study," he wondered, his little perverted side squandering. 

"No." she said shortly and anger swept through her. He had to go ruin it like that. She watched as he stood up and walked to the window, which was close to her bed. _That stupid idiot_, she thought to herself. How could he be so ignorant. She wanted to.. And she came flying with her fist extended. but she missed and landed on top of him, spread out on her bed.

~*~*~*~

OOOh lala! Will this go on? Or will the others ruin it? Next time!


End file.
